Dehydration
by Midoririn chann
Summary: Kuroko menerima minuman dari Akashi tapi... apa ini? Kenapa tidak meminumnya?kalau dibiarkan lama-lama, bisa kadaluarsa loh!/"Meski kau tidak haus sekalipun.. aku akan terus, terus memberimu 'minum' hingga kau lupa bagaimana rasanya dehidrasi..."/ one shot, seperti biasa bad at sumary.. anyway, enjoy your reading


**Dehydration**

**Pairing : **Akashi x Kuroko

**Disclaimer : **Kuroko no basuke adalah milik fujimaki tadatoshi sensei

**Warning : **OOC, typo, gaje, bahasa tidak baku, yaoi, dll

kritik dan saran sangat di persilahkan...

Aaaand,,

enjoy your reading ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata biru besar milik Kuroko terus saja memandangi minuman botol yang ada di tangannya itu. Hingga rasanya, sebentar lagi sebuah lubang akan muncul di permukaan botol itu. Lebih dari sebelas hari telah lewat semenjak dia menerima minuman itu dari kapten tim basketnya. Sebenarnya tidak ada alasan khusus sang kapten memberinya minuman itu. Hanya saja, karena dia tiba-tiba saja pingsan berkat terik matahari di musim panas saat bermain streetbasket bersama teman-teman satu klubnya itu, sang kapten pun segera membelikan minuman itu untuknya.

"Kuroko..."

Suara yang memanggilnya tiba-tiba segera membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari botol itu menuju ke sumber suara.

"Ah, Akashi-kun? Ada masalah apa?"

Menatapnya dengan datar sejenak, Akashi segera menghela napas singkat dan berkata,

"Aku memberimu minuman itu untuk diminum tahu..."

Kuroko pun segera mengarahkan kembali pandangannya kearah botol minuman yang ada di tangannya. Isi botol itu sama sekali masih belum berkurang setetetes pun dari sejak dia menerimanya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa, namun keinginan untuk meminum isi botol itu sama sekali tidak muncul sedikit pun. Bahkan di hari dimana dia menerima minuman itu, meski seharusnya dia langsung meminumnya saja, dia malah menyimpan botol itu kedalam tasnya dan berkata akan meminumnya nanti. Dan pada akhirnya, hingga saat ini, minuman itu masih belum berkurang sedikitpun juga.

Melihat reaksi diam dari Kuroko, Akashi segera berkata sekali lagi,

"Kau takut aku meracuni minumanmu?"

Kuroko segera mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke Akashi dan menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak..."

"Lalu?"

Terdiam sejenak, Kuroko segera mengalihkan bola matanya kesamping sambil memikirkan alasan bagus yang bisa dikatakannya pada Akashi.

"Aku-"

"Kalau menurutku, minuman itu malah telah diracuni.."

Belum sempat dia mengaspirasikan alasan yang telah susah payah dipikirkannya, sebuah suara dari belakangnya segera memotong ucapannya. Dia segera membalikkan badannya dan menemukan laki-laki berkulit kecoklatan dengan rambut berwarna biru gelap memandang curiga kearah botol yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Aomine-kun?"

Aomine segera menepuk bahu Kuroko dengan pelan dan berkata,

"Tetsu, kau juga setuju denganku kan? Makanya kau tidak meminumnya... Ini pertama kalinya Akashi memberikan sesuatu kepada seseorang, aneh kan? Meski situasi saat itu sedikit mendukung tapi tetap saja... aku yakin pasti ada ap-"

Sebelum Aomine sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sebuah ujung gunting tajam berwarna merah telah berada di depan tenggorokannya dan segera menghentikannya ucapannya.

"Aomine, aku juga berencana memberimu sesuatu, katakanlah, mati perlahan atau segera?"

Tatapan tajam Akashi segera membuat kulit kecoklatan Aomine berubah putih.

"Beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Aomine-kun..."

Kuroko segera berjalan beberapa langkah menjauhi Aomine seusai berkomentar dengan nada monotone-nya. Wajah Aomine terlihat semakin panik.

"Tetsu!? M-m-maaf, oke!? Aku cuma bercanda! Berhentilah membawa gunting kemana-mana, Akashi!"

Akashi segera tersenyum menyeringai sambil menatap tajam kepada Aomine.

"Maafmu diterima, jadi katakanlah, mana yang kau pilih?"

"Kau masih berniat membunuhku!?"

...

Setelah itu, setelah Aomine menyelesaikan menu latihan khusus untuknya dari Akashi, maka latihan basket mereka pun selesai dengan selamat(?)

.

* * *

.

Hari ini pun sekali lagi Kuroko hanya memandagi botol minuman pemberian sang kapten yang masih terisi penuh. Di hari yang panas seperti saat ini, keinginan untuk meminum air dalam botol itu pun masih saja tetap tidak ada. Menghela napasnya dengan singkat, Kuroko segera meletakkan minuman itu di sebelahnya dan mulai melanjutkan makan siangnya di atap sekolah itu.

_Hari ini sekali lagi..._

Tidak ada alasan khusus dia tidak ingin meminum minuman itu. Malah dia sebenarnya merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah tidak meminum miinuman yang telah diberikan padanya. Meski begitu, dia masih belum bisa meminumnya.

"Are? Kuro-chin?"

Suara tiba-tiba dari pintu atap membuat Kuroko segera menoleh.

"Selamat siang, Murasakibara-kun"

Murasakibara pun segera menutup pintu atap itu dan berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"Kebetulan sekali, ne, kalau kau tidak ingin meminum air itu, boleh berikan padaku? Aku lupa membeli air di kantin tadi"

Tangan besar Murasakibara pun segera mengambil minuman yang ada disebelah Kuroko itu. Namun sebelum dia sempat meraih minuman itu, Kuroko sedetik lebih cepat darinya dan segera menyambar minuman itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku akan meminumnya... nanti.."

Muraskibara terdiam memandang Kuroko sejenak.

"...nee, Kuro-chin, minuman itu... pemberian Aka-chin kan?"

Kuroko sedikit tersentak mendengar ucapan Murasakibara.

"Kenapa tidak meminumnya?"

"..."

Kuroko tidak menjawab pertanyaan Murasakibara dan hanya memandangi makan siangnya yang baru setengah termakan.

"...yah, terserah sih.. tapi kalau kelamaan tidak diminum, bisa kadaluarsa loh.."

Setelah itu, Kuroko dan Murasakibara menghabiskan jam makan siang mereka di atap sekolah tanpa membahas tentang minuman itu lagi.

.

* * *

.

"Kurokocchi? Daripada terus memandangi minuman itu, bagaimana kalau diminum saja? Atau setidaknya... berikan padaku.. aku tidak tahan lagi dengan panas ini -ssu..."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berkata sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke wajahnya. Pelajaran olahraga diluar saat musim panas memang sangat keterlaluan. Normalnya kalau musim panas, olahraga seharusnya dilakukan dalam gedung olahraga, namun entah kenapa, olahraga kali ini dengan sialnya dilaksanakan diluar.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu pun segera bermaksud mengambil minuman itu dari tangan Kuroko. Namun Kuroko segera menjauhkan tangannya yang sedang memegang botol itu dari laki-laki itu.

"Kise-kun, kalau mau minum, disana ada banyak keran air..."

Laki-laki bernama Kise itu pun segera menunjukkan wajah kusut.

"Pelit! Air di keran itu pasti sudah berubah panas dalam cuaca terik begini -ssu! Lagipula, kenapa kau selalu membawa botol itu kemana-mana tapi tidak meminumnya..?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak memandangi teman sekelasnya itu,

"Kalau meminum air dibotol ini, aku hanya akan semakin haus..."

Kise mengerutkan keningnya dengan bingung.

"Apa-apaan itu..? Kalau tidak berniat meminumnya, harusnya kau berikan padaku saja..."

Menatap datar ke wajah Kise, Kuroko segera menjawab dengan tegas,

"Tidak boleh!"

Kise segera mencemberutkan bibirnya..

"Kenapaa? Kau kan tidak meminumnya.. atau jangan-jangan kau takut minuman itu telah diracuni Akashicchi?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab.

"Yah.. kalau Akashicchi sih, aku percaya saja dia manaruh racun di minuman orang..."

Ucap Kise dengan gaya sok tahu. Kuroko hanya diam memandanginya dengan wajah datar. Setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja dia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Kise.

"Eh? Ada apa Kurokocchi?"

"Kise-kun, beristirahatlah dengan tenang..."

"Eh?'

Begitu mengatakan itu, Kuroko segera berjalan pergi dari hadapan Kise. Kise bermaksud menyusulnya, namun sebuah suara menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Kise..."

Suara yang terlalu familiar itu segera membuat Kise merasa enggan untuk berbalik. Keringat dingin bercucuran diseluruh tubuhnya. Aneh sekali, dia ingat baru saja dia merasa sangat panas, namun sekarang, perasaan dingin aneh menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ano... A-Akashicchi?"

Tanyanya ragu tanpa membalikkan badannya. Dia merasa kalau dia membalikkan tubuhnya, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Kise, apa kau mau aku menaruh racun di minumanmu?"

Pertanyaan itu segera membuat Kise tersentak.

"A..ahaha.. kau bicara apa, Akashicchi? Yang tadi itu aku hanya bercanda -ssu..."

Mengeluarkan tawa kering, seluruh syaraf dalam tubuhnya terasa melemas saat itu juga.

"Tentu saja kau bercanda.. ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah memikirkan menu latihanmu untuk nanti, pastikan staminamu tetap maksimum sampai latihan nanti, oke? Aku tidak mau ada pemakaman sebelum pertandingan nanti"

Setelah itu, begitu hawa dingin di belakangnya tidak lagi terasa, Kise segera jatuh terduduk dilantai dengan lemas. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat.

"Aha..ahahaha.."

Dia pun mengeluarkan tawa sarkastik sambil membiarkan airmatanya bercucuran jatuh. Sementara di kejauhan, Kuroko hanya bisa mendoakan Kise supaya selamat hingga latihan nanti berakhir.

.

* * *

.

"Kau tidak akan meminumnya?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh kaptennya itu. Akhir-akhir ini, pertanyaan itu terlalu sering didengarnya. Memang dia tidak bisa menyalahkan orang-orang untuk bertanya begitu padanya. Apa boleh buat, sudah hampir sebulan dia menerima minuman itu, tapi bukannya meminumnya, malah hanya dibawanya kemana-mana. Tidak heran kalau semua orang merasa bingung

"Apa Akashi-kun ingin aku meminumnya?"

Kuroko balik bertanya kepada Akashi.

"Itu terserah padamu.."

"..."

Kuroko sekali lagi kembali diam menatap botol minuman itu.

"Daripada itu, kalau kau punya banyak waktu untuk menatapi botol itu, lakukanlah latihanmu dengan benar..."

Setelah mengangguk pelan kepada Akashi, Kuroko pun bangkit berdiri, meletakkan minumannya di bangku tempat dia duduk tadi dan segera bergabung dengan anggota lainnya untuk latihan. Akashi segera menatap sejenak ke arah botol yang ditinggalkan Kuroko itu. Kemudian setelah menghela napas singkat, dia pun kembali mengawasi latihan anggota-anggota basket lainnya,. Hingga, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara berteriak kepada Akashi.

"Akashicchi! Kurokocchi pingsan!"

Kise berteriak dengan panik dari kejauhan dan segera membuat Akashi berhenti mendengarkan laporan dari Momoi. Mengabaikan reaksi Momoi yang terlihat panik melihat Kuroko yang tergeletak di lantai, Akashi pun berjalan menghampiri Kuroko dan Kise. Akashi segera membungkukkan badannya dan mengamati kondisi Kuroko sejenak begitu dia sampai.

"Begitu ya... Kise, beritahu yang lain, latihan hari ini cukup sampai disini.."

Setelah mengangguk, Kise pun segera membubarkan para anggota lainnya. Tidak lama kemudian, yang tertinggal di gym itu hanyalah Akashi dan juga Kuroko. Perlahan Kuroko membuka matanya dan mendapati kaptennya duduk disebelahnya sambil memandanginya dari atas.

"Aka..shi-kun..."

Kuroko memanggil nama sang kapten dengan lemah.

"Dasar... kalau kau merasa sudah tidak mampu.. seharusnya jangan memaksakan diri.."

Kuroko segera menggeser pandangannya kesamping.

"Maafkan aku.."

Akashi terdiam selama beberapa saat sambil memandangi Kuroko. Fidak lama kemudian, dia segera berkata,

"Ini sebabnya kau sangat merepotkan..."

Kuroko pun menutup matanya dengan pelan sambil bermaksud meminta maaf sekali lagi.

"Ma-"

Namun sebelum sempat dia mengatakannya, Kuroko segera merasakan tangan Akashi mendorong pelan wajahnya hingga mereka saling bertatapan kembali dan bibir Akashi segera mengenai bibirnya dan memaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya sehingga sebuah cairan yang terasa dingin dalam mulut Akashi masuk kedalam dan menuruni tenggorokannya.

"Mmph...Puwaah.. Akashi-kun!?"

Kuroko segera bangkit dan mendorong pergi Akashi yang memberinya kejutan tiba-tiba itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Dengan sangat jarang, suara dan wajahnya terlihat panik. Akashi segera tersenyum sambil mengelap sisa air yang ada disekitar bibirnya menggunakan punggung lengannya.

" 'Apa?' Karena kau dehidrasi, aku hanya membantumu mendapatkan cairan tubuh..."

Kuroko mempertajam tatapan matanya kepada Akashi. Semu merah mulai terlihat di kedua pipinya entah karena marah atau karena dia malu. Sekali lagi dia mulai Berkata kepada Akashi.

"Kalau memang itu tujuanmu, kau bisa memberiku botol airnya saja dan aku bisa meminumnya sendiri kan?"

Akashi terdiam sejenak memandangi Kuroko.

"..tapi kau tidak mau meminum air pemberianku kan? Buktinya saja kau masih menyimpan air yang kuberikan padamu sejak sebulan yang lalu..."

Kuroko pun segera terdiam. Dia mulai mengalihkan pandangan matanya dan menatap ke botol air miliknya yang entah sejak kapan dipegang oleh Akashi.

"Lihat? Aku tidak tahu apa alasanmu tidak ingin meminum air ini, tapi daripada mubazir, aku akan membantumu meminumnya.."

Setelah itu Akashi tersenyum singkat sebelum meneguk botol air yang ada di tangannya sekali lagi dan kembali menyalurkan air tersebut kepada Kuroko. Tanpa melakukan perlawanan apapun, Kuroko hanya membiarkan Akashi menginvasi mulutnya dan membiarkan cairan dingin air itu masuk ke dalam tenggorokannya. Satu, dua menit berlalu, namun meski air dalam mulut Akashi telah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam kerongkongan Kuroko, bibir mereka berdua masih saja tetap belum berpisah.

_Sejuk..._

Kuroko bisa merasakan kesejukan setiap sentuhan lidah Akashi di dalam mulutnya. Rasa sejuk yang menyegarkan segera tersebar dalam setiap sudut mulutnya dalam waktu singkat.

_Lagi... lebih banyak lagi..._

Tanpa dia sadari, kedua tangannya bergerak ke punggung Akashi dan mulai mencengkram belakang bajunya dengan kuat. Tubuhnya juga perlahan maju semakin mendekati tubuh Akashi dan lidahnya perlahan semakin menjadi liar menjilati seluruh rongga mulut Akashi.

_Belum... lebih lagi.._

Niat untuk melepaskan Akashi sama sekali tidak terlihat dalam Kuroko. Yang ada malah, dirinya semakin serakah 'meminum' Akashi. Beberapa menit berlalu, napas keduanya mulai terengah, namun baik Kuroko maupun Akashi, keduanya belum terlihat ingin saling melepaskan. Malah, lidah keduanya menari-nari semakin liar saja menikmati perasaan sejuk yang dihasilkan lawan mereka. Hingga, bermenit-menit kemudian, kebutuhan oksigen yang semakin mendesak membuat mereka akhirnya berpisah.

"...Hah..hah...hah..."

Kuroko segera menunduk dengan kedua tangan diletakkannya di lantai sambil berusaha menstabilkan pernapasannya. Sementara Akashi, tersenyum menyeringai memandangi Kuroko sambil mengatur napasnya juga. Keduanya tidak saling berbicara, dan yang terdengar dalam gedung kosong itu hanyalah pernapasan mereka yang perlahan mulai stabil. Perlahan, Kuroko mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh lembut tenggorokannya.

_Ahh.. tuh kan..  
_

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab panggilan Akashi. Kepalanya masih menunduk menatap lantai dibawahnya. Beberapa tetes keringat meluncur menuruni wajahnya. Kepalanya rerasa sangat kosong

"Kuroko?"

Akashi kembali sekali lagi memanggil namanya.

"Akashi-kun, berikan botol airnya padaku.. aku akan meminumnya.."

ucap Kuroko tanpa mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali.

"Hee? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin meminumnya? Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

Akashi membalas dengan sebuah senyuman penuh kemenangan terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Ini salah Akashi-kun..."

Benar, ini adalah kesalahan Akashi. Seandainya saja Akashi tidak membiarkan dia meminum air itu. Seandainya Akashi tidak membiarkan dia merasakan kesejukan air itu dalam tenggorokannya. Dia tidak akan merasakan perasaan 'haus' ini.

"...dehidrasiku semakin parah..."

Akashi tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar ucapan Kuroko.

"Ini salah Akashi-kun... kau harus bertanggung jawab sampai akhir!"

Kuroko pun segera mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah sambil menatap lurus ke mata Akashi.

"Hee? Jadi? Bagaimana cara aku bertanggung jawab?"

Akashi bertanya dengan sebuah seringai tercetak di wajahnya.

"Caranya...?"

Perlahan Kuroko merangkak mendekati Akashi dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya ke pangkuannya, kemudian dia merebut botol berisi air yang berada di tangan Akashi itu.

"Itu gampang saja..."

Kuroko segera meneguk isi botol itu semampu yang bisa ditampung oleh mulut kecilnya. Kemudian, menatap dalam-dalam mata Akashi, dia segera menyalurkan air dalam mulutnya kepada Akashi. Perasaan sejuk didalam mulut keduanya sekali lagi segera terasa. Akashi segera meminum habis seluruh air yang diberikan oleh Kuroko melalui mulutnya dalam waktu singkat. Setelah itu, bibir keduanya segera berpisah dan mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Mulai sekarang, setiap kali aku haus.. Akashi harus memberiku 'minum'..."

Sekali lagi seringaian di wajah Akashi kembali muncul.

"Kalau soal itu.. jangan khawatir..."

Menutup jarak diantara mereka, Akashi membiarkan bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa mili dari Kuroko.

"Meski kau tidak haus sekalipun.. aku akan terus, terus memberimu 'minum' hingga kau lupa bagaimana rasanya dehidrasi..."

Kemudian bibir mereka pun kembali terhubung sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
